Everything He's Not
by Daryl Flavord Skittles
Summary: Myra was captured by Galbatorix when she tried to steal the dragon eggs. Meanwhile, Murtagh gets captured and put into the same cell. Will their escape plan work, or will a "slave girl" use their escape plot against them, and get them recaptured?
1. Everything He Takes

Hey everyone! This is my new Eragon story!

(Of course, I don't own Eragon, it belongs to Christopher Paolini, sadly.) =P

I hope you all like it! Please don't flame, but constructive criticism is accepted of course! I have quite a bit of plot in my head for this story, so I don't think I'm going to give it up anytime soon. Thanks to DiexGaaf for MAKING me think of this plot! I hope no one is too OOC, and everything shall be explained in good time! Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I'm only human! Don't worry, she won't be a mary sue! Well, I hope not! XD

So, review and I shall update! XD ^_^

(Recommended song: Angels -Within Temptation)

Enjoy!

* * *

Black. That was all she could see in her cell. There were no windows; the only light coming into the expanse of the jail cell was the light shining from the flickering flame of the candle in the middle of the hallway. In one of the cots that was against the wall on the right side, all one could see due to the darkness was the outline of a petite woman with the build made for stealth and silent movement. She tensed hearing a commotion in the closed doorway entering the jail, the shuffling and cursing of whom she assumed to be, another jail mate being locked in. She winced when the locks of the jail door unlocked with a shrieking sound, and then it opened with a loud clang. The cursing got closer and she realized that the newly appointed person to the jail would have to dwell in the same cell as hers because all the others were filled.

The guards slowly made their way into the hallway in front of her cell door, dragging the man behind them. Tossing him in, still cursing, they bid her luck with her new cell-mate and taunted her, pretending that they cared for her virtue. The man slowly rose himself up from the ground and proceeded to occupy the empty cot on the other side of the cell. From the darkness, she could see he had shoulder length dark pigmented hair and was very muscular. She could feel his angry and tense aura radiating off of him, so she decided not to aggravate him and keep silent until he decided he wanted to talk.

After a few minutes, he ran his hand through his hair and turned his head towards the petite woman. He scoffed and muttered to himself before talking to her, seemingly because he had nothing else to do; or so she perceived by his monotone voice.

"Why are you here?" She noted the way his deep voice put shivers down her spine.

"Stealing," She chose not to tell him the whole truth on the matter; it is not like anyone would care about a poor thief girl that happened to get caught.

An awkward silence enveloped the cell-mates. Frowning to herself, she decided to put an end to the silence that devoured the cell.

"And, why are you here?" She cautiously asked him while at the same time she hoped he would not snap and get angry at her.

"Getting betrayed and caught."

"Oh." _'Well, that certainly was a pleasantly long conversation._' She thought to herself as she audibly sighed, frustrated at herself for making it even more awkward than it was before.

"What is your name?" She jumped at the question; she was surprised he even asked anything at all.

"Wisk." She could hear his deep chuckle and shivered, it sounded so malicious in the darkness.

"So, Lady Wisk," he began mockingly, "how long have you been locked in this jail cell?" Frowning to herself, she counted the scratches she could barely see etched onto the floor, thanks to the darkness of the cell. Three parallel marks displayed the answer to his question.

"Three days." _'And three more until I die.' _She angrily thought to herself as she heard a faint sound of acknowledgment come from the boy.

"How old are you?" He asked her quite a few questions and had yet to answer any, so she proceeded to point this out to him.

He paused for a moment, in thought.

"My name is Murdvig, and I am nineteen."

"So, since we are both seemingly stuck here for a while, why not make a truce and be friends?" She suggested; making a friend was on her list of things to do before she died.

She tensed hearing the sounds of a jail door being unlocked and sighed, seeing the guard that always brought her food. She slowly rose from her cot and walked towards the bars and silently hoped to herself that he wouldn't address her rudely as he had always done. His light blond hair, and green eyes would probably have any girl swooning at his feet, but she would never stoop so low. Especially, since she had always known about his relentless perverted tendencies and his desire to bed anything that had breasts.

"Hey there, pretty lady." Her shoulders drooped in aggravation; he never ceased to annoy her to no end. He bent toward the floor with her tray and slowly slid it towards her.

"So, do I get a reward for saving your hungry stomach?" He maliciously grinned at her and grabbed her left wrist as it was reaching for the tray. He used her wrist to pull her towards his body and mockingly put a sad frown on his face.

"What? No kiss? Do you not want to lose your first kiss before you die?" His eyes put a fearsome look into him as they dilated in madness. He angrily squeezed her wrist, seeing her flinch in pain as he yelled at her, "I am talking to you, wench! Answer me!"

She shut her mouth, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of hearing her cry out, which only made him squeeze that much harder on her wrist. She could feel the bones screaming in protest to his manhandling and averted her eyes from his, staring at his belt.

"I would appreciate it if you stopped manhandling my friend." The guard let go abruptly, not expecting anyone to share the cell with her. She could see Murdvig moving towards her from her peripheral vision and stole a quick glance at his glaring face before the guard started stammering in fear.

"Mur-Mur-Mur-" He quickly cut himself off as he grabbed a second tray, slid it next to the first one, and ran out of the jail; quivering in fear.

Sighing in relief, she gently rubbed her reddening wrist and flinched when she hit a particularly sore spot.

"Here, let me." He took her wrist and started to wrap a piece of discolored cloth around it, probably from the cot, she thought to herself. She looked closely at him and started blushing, he was extremely handsome with shaggy black hair, but that did not describe the sadness and emptiness lingering behind his gray eyes. She then shivered, not out of fear, but the feel of his rough, warm hands enveloping her small ones. Feeling awkwardness envelope the cell, she averted her eyes and slipped her hand out of his once he finished his task, mumbling a sincere thank you.

"Thanks, Mur-Mur-Mur." She laughed and he let out a deep chuckle, which didn't scare her like the last sinister chuckle once did.

"Don't want the young lady harmed now, do I?" She smiled at him gratefully and then gasped in shock as a soldier in all black armor appeared on the other side of the cell; he was so quiet she never even noticed him enter. He pointed at Murdvig and then opened the gate, expecting him to step out. Once Murdvig took notice of the guard, he backed away from her and with a last nod at her; stepped out and followed the guard out of the cell.

* * *

A few hours after the guard took Murdvig away, Myra lay in her cot staring at the ceiling, thinking of all the things she had done to get her sent to the castle. Her main concern was about the king and his big head. He believes that because he has the dragon eggs, and he, being a "high and mighty king", should have no concern about the eggs' well being. In his mindset, who in their right mind will try to steal something of his?

_'Me, of course.'_ She sardonically thought to herself as she wiped away the few tears that managed to streak down her face. She was upset, just realizing she might never get to see any of her family or friends ever again. Who in their right mind wouldn't be upset about that? She sighed happily, realizing she may have an ally in Murdvig. Not knowing why, she felt as if she could put all of her trust into him, and they just only met.

Closing her eyes for a quick nap, she jumps slightly hearing the jail door creak open. Quickly opening her eyes again, her jaw drops in shock as she sees a guard dragging in Murdvig's body. Seeing the guard start to open the cell door, she quickly stands up and catches Murdvig's seemingly lifeless body and proceeds to drag him to his cot as quickly as she could without aggravating his wounds. Turning around to look at the guard, she could see him drop a roll of bandages and ointment on the floor as he grinned at her.

"Take care of your little boyfriend now." He giggled stupidly and walked out after locking her cell.

"Oh Murdvig, what did they do to you?" She sadly asked the unconscious boy as she started to peel the bloodied tunic off of his clammy body.

She gasped in shock seeing all the blood on him. He had a well muscled chest, but she flipped him over to examine his back. It was covered in deep slashes that were oozing blood. Thinking quickly, she took the sheet off her cot and bit it, wincing at the disgusting taste it put in her mouth. Promptly ripping the sheet into any size usable, she dipped a few pieces into the cup of water she hadn't finished, and quickly used the wet cloth to wipe the blood off his body and press down on a few wounds. Successfully wiping the blood off those few wounds she quickly applied the ointment and used the bandages the guard gave her to wrap them up. Once she finished using up all the ointment and bandages, she saw that there was only one more slash mark on his back. Deciding to take a risk, she breathed deep and put her hand over the mark.

"Waíse heill!" She muttered and sighed in relief once she saw the glow of the spell start to work on his wound. She realized she was lucky that those two words were one of the few Ancient Language words she knew.

After successfully healing his wound, she promptly passed out.


	2. Everything He Wonders

Hello there everyone! Sorry this is so short, but there is a point in the shortness, I promise. =3

I don't own Eragon, of course. XD

Sorry for grammar mistakes, I'm only human! I should update soon, I've started chapter three already.

Thanks to all the people that reviewed!

Please review!! ^_^ 3

Recommended music: I Get Off by: Hailstorm!

* * *

She awoke with a groan and a big headache. She recalled what happened before she passed out and sighed to herself, angry with herself for being so weak. Rubbing her sore eyes, she slowly stood up and realized someone must have put her on her cot, because that was where she currently was. Looking across the room, she heard Murdvig groan and start to stir. Slowly walking towards him, she picked up the ointment she had left and stood next to his cot. She saw him start to rub his back and turn around to lay on it. Before he could, she touched his back and lay him face down once more, noticing his tension.

"Be careful, you might just open them again." He slowly relaxed, but she could feel him suck in a breath of air when she applied the ointment on his wounds.

"They are better than they were yesterday; luckily you were unconscious and couldn't feel them." He said nothing as she finished applying the concoction to his wounds. She wasn't lying, they did look better. They did not look as raw and bloody as the night before.

After she completed fixing his wounds, she sat down on the floor next to him and quietly asked him if he would tell her what happened. He sighed, knowing that she couldn't do any harm to him, and decided to place some trust in the girl. He didn't trust her in the first place so that's why he gave her a fake name. Who would want to share a cell with the "evil" son of Morzan? He cursed the bastard twins that kidnapped him and brought him to the tyrant king.

"He gave me something hoping it will be mine, so he told me I have a week and if it doesn't become mine, he will kill me." Of course he was talking about the red dragon egg. Galbatorix told him if it didn't hatch in a week, he will be killed. If it does hatch, he will have to swear fealty, "willing or not."

She sighed, she knows she isn't stupid, and she knows Murdvig is talking about a dragon egg. What else would that king want, other then a powerful dragon rider to end the war. Of course there is always the problem of the Varden's dragon rider, Eragon.

"Whatever you need, I will help you, just know that." That was all she told him as she patted his shoulder, hoping to sooth his pain. She wasn't lying when she said that, she only had two days left.

'_Why not?'_ She asked herself.

"Well, since I have a few days left in this godforsaken cell, I've come up with a plan." She stated happily.

"Hm?" He grunted at her questioningly.

"We are going to break out! In two days." She told him, with no sound of her being unsure in any way.

"What is the plan?" He could feel her calm and cool aura and felt it radiating on him, swallowing up all his unsure emotions and only making him feel cunning and sly.

"You see, we just get out the way I got here. This is the plan..." She told him of the plan she thought up so far. Luckily for her, she was brought up as a schemer, so she could make up a really good plan fairly quickly. Sadly, she was made that way under unnatural circumstances and forced technique.

'_Just hopefully, I will be able to get out of here too, maybe live a good life away from all these kings and rebels Maybe even being Murdvig with me, he seems to be a true ally in the midst of all these dramatic things going on.'_


	3. Everything He Trusts

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Eragon**, I only own everything that is not in the books...-_-

Recommended musica:**_ Familiar Taste of Poison by: Halestorm!_** (I don't own it either!)

Read on kiddies! =3 P.S. _sorry for grammar errors I'm only human!_

* * *

After having a rough draft in her mind, Myra hoped she will not fail when it comes time to play it out. A failed mission was the reason she was in the jail cell at this moment. Another elite guard picked up Murdvig a few minutes before, and she sat in the jail cell, cold, alone and hungry. She heard the screech of the jail door as it opened.

'_Hopefully it is the guard that brings my food!'_ She thought to herself hungrily.

She almost grinned seeing the perverted guard bringing the food trays in. Of course she had to wait a few minutes before he reached her cell because her cell happened to be the last one in the jail. She glared at the guard when he came near, hoping to keep her cool demeanor as her stomach growled rather loudly.

"Well, hello there, little beauty. You know, I haven't seen a real woman in quite a long time. Working these shifts really takes up my free time. I get really lonely; and with your upcoming sentencing, I think you should end my loneliness before your life is ended." He grinned at her, the grin that really shows what he thinks of her.

He unlocked her cell door and strutted inside of it, closing it after his body fully entered. She cowered back against the wall as he became closer to her, soon enough invading her personal space. She glared at him when she felt the wall behind her back, restricting her movement and giving him enough space to push her against the offending wall and stroke his hand down her face.

She flinched, feeling his disgusting breath in her face. Feeling his invading hands scouring her whole body made her start to close her mind to all that was around her.

'_There is no way I can get away. It is inevitable.' _

'_I should just give up.' _

'_I'm going to die anyways.'_

Not once in her life she wished to be saved, but at this moment she wished more then ever someone would save her from this predicament. Knowing that would not happen, she just gave up fighting entirely, closing her eyes.

"Illr! An elite is on his way bringing the other prisoner! Out! Now!"

Wrenching her eyes open in disbelief, she thanked the Gods for small favors and Ilr slapped her across the face in anger.

"I'll be back!" Illr sinisterly grinned in her face, and she knew he would keep his promise entirely. He stopped in front of her cell door, turning his head towards her.

"If you ever want a good time, be sure to call me over." He then winked at her as if he never tried to take advantage of her. She started to glare at his retreating back and lay down in her cot, bursting into tears. She knew it was a close call and the next time, there would be no one to help her. Then she gasped, figuring out a new step to her plan.

_The plan will now be almost perfected.'_ She thought to herself, not knowing how to feel.

"Wisk?" She jumped slightly, forgetting about Murdvig and the elite that were supposed to be entering. Sitting up slightly, she took in his appearance. He wasn't tortured, that much she could tell, but he had a strange look in his eyes and she wracked her brain, trying to figure out what emotion it was. She gasped slightly once she figured out the unknown emotion.

Fear.

Murdvig was showing an immense amount of fear and it was radiating off him in large waves.

"Murdvig? What happened? What's wrong?!" She wiped her tears and walked towards him, trying to offer him a bit of comfort as she put her hand on his back.

"Galbatorix is set on making me offer alliance. He showed me what kind of power I can obtain, he showed me by killing ten slaves..with just magic." She knew he knew about magic, but just seeing it being used to torture and kill innocent people put a dark cloud over her mind. She was lucky it wasn't her being shown Galbatorix's ways.

"On the way out," he continued, "I met this pretty slave girl. She told me she can help me get out. I trust her."

Wisk was extremely skeptical, if the "slave girl" wanted to help him out, who is to say the slave girl isn't some sort of spy? Anyone can easily betray them and their whole plan will be in vain. She sat down on her cot and lay down again. Feeling tired from the earlier confrontation, she quickly let herself drift into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

She awoke to the sound of the jail doors opening.

'_We already had our food for the day, so who is it?' _She thought to herself as she saw a pretty girl start to walk in front of their jail cell. Murdvig quickly hissed out, "Svikja!" and she stopped in front of the cell. Wisk took in her appearance, blonde hair, a white slave outfit and she could see a pair of green eyes reflecting off the candle the girl held in her hand.

"Murdvig!" The girl exclaimed happily. Wisk winced at the high pitched sound as it came out the girl's mouth.

Wisk already did not like her one bit.

Soon enough, they were both sitting on Murdvig's cot and he was telling her the escape plan. Wisk, of course didn't agree, but knows she does not have a choice over his judgment.

"What about her?" She pointed at Wisk with a nicely manicured finger.

'_That is going into my con list!'_ Wisk thought happily.

Wisk glared at her and angrily asked, "What_ about_ me?"

"How are you escaping?" she asked innocently.

'_Pssht, as if I am telling her. She only wants to be able to use that information against me!'_

"Don't worry about it," Wisk told her honestly, "it has nothing to do with either of you. I have my own plan."

"Well, then don't go asking for my help later on when you need it!" she exclaimed haughtily, "Besides, I'm only here to help Murdvig!"

'_Then why did you want to know what I was planning?'_ Wisk pictured her falling onto a bed of nails and having a bloody death. _'Don't ask me why, but I really hate this girl.'_

Wisk looked away in disgust as they started to kiss. _'Really? They just met! I can't believe that, it is disgusting! Pretty and already have him wrapped around her finger; I really think she is a spy'._ She turned her whole body away from them and stared at the wall. She could see two scratches (the newer one she had just put in when Murdvig left) and that meant there is one full day left before her hearing.

The Fated Day, as she likes to call it.

Still staring at the wall, she tried to picture what her life would have been like if she never got caught. Maybe she would be some type of hero everyone has always wanted in life. A few years after saving the world, she would get married and have kids with a wonderful man and spend the rest of her life with him! She grinned a little, imagining her future children running around and calling her "mommy". Realization finally settled into her mind as she realized tomorrow would be her last day alive and breathing. If she did not get out soon, she would never have the chance to raise any kids, or even meet a man. She jumped when she was broken out of her thoughts by the cell door slamming shut, and she looked over at Murdvig to see him laying in his cot, looking quite content.

'_I really hope that girl doesn't betray him.'_ She thought to herself sadly, she really cared about him already. Everyone deserves their own chance at freedom, regardless of past actions. As if hearing her thoughts, Murdvig was the first to break the silence between the two.

"She won't betray me. She won't." he said it so fiercely, Wisk believed him for a second. The suspicions nagging at the back of her mind wouldn't let her believe him though, no matter how much he tried to make her believe him.

He continued after a few seconds, "Besides, she likes me too much to betray me."

Wisk scoffed for a second. She decided to not blow up in laughter; it might have hurt his feelings.

"Well, how would you know if she likes you? You just met her about what, five minutes ago? You have no idea what her personality is like! She could be a man in disguise and you wouldn't even know because you're entrapped by her good looks. You've fallen in 'love at first sight,' and everyone knows how much that is a lie!" Wisk was furious! When had he become so blind?! She thought he would be the more levelheaded of the two, obviously she was really incorrect.

"When I get out of here, I'm taking Svikja with me, and you will have no say in this." He angrily told her, she was so angry she didn't want to make a counter argument.

Wisk was thoroughly silenced by the enigma. One second he was quiet and reserved, the next he was blind to his own stubbornness! The nerve of that man! She sighed angrily and decided to get one last night of sleep before the next day.

The Fated Day.

The day that will decide the course of her entire life.

* * *

Hiya there readers! Here's chapter three, I've been working hard at school so sorry I couldn't update sooner!! I think this is a pretty okay chapter, don't worry we shall have action soon! And who is this mysterious "Slave girl"? Is she really a spy? Your questions shall be answered soon! XD

Ohh and the names! Well, I read about Paolini using a few languages to come up with names and words of the ancient language, so I used Old Norse language and just translated the words I wanted the names to mean!Sounds pretty Eragon-ish to me!

Illr means "bad" in Old Norse, and its the name of the bad guard! XD

Murdvig means "murder", and if you haven't figured out, that is Murtagh's alias for now! And you shall have to find out what Svikja means later, or you can cheat and find out for yourself...buuuttt, it's not as fun! And no, they don't know the meanings of these names, wouldn't you be creeped out if your cell mate was named "murder"? At the moment my computer is being a meanie head, so I can't tell you what Wisk means =(.


	4. Everything He Admits

Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated sooner. Heat makes me lazy and its about 90 degrees here, in Chicago...without wind. =( Windy city my ass! XD

Thanks to **Cynderfrost Mistress of Evil**, **Dark Warthog**, **MaryandMerlin**, and my best friend **DiexGaaf** for reviewing! You all get an E-box of Lucky Charms! XD

I know, I take forever to update! Buuut I have great news! (Well, for me at least!) I got a 21 on my ACT, and after I post this chapter, and start chapter 5, I will beat my story record! I've never had a story more than 4 chapters (and continued it) and this one is special to me! Fine, stop grabbing your pitchforks, I'll let you read on!

**I don't own Eragon or anything like that ;) **And as I always say, _sorry for grammar errors, I'm only human!_

Recommended musica:

_**Unbreakable by: Fireflight **_(I just heard it last week and it's amazing!)

Read on \m/

* * *

Wisk gasped, sitting up with a cold sweat. She started shivering; feeling cold while trying to remember what got her so spooked. Then she remembered a glimpse of what happened, that was a noose wrapped around her neck and her falling, and then she woke up. Feeling irritated, she stood up and stretched, warming her cold limbs and giving her something to do for the moment. She wasn't that upset, she knew it was just a dream, and if everything goes as planned, she would be out of there in no time.

Hearing the jail door unlocking, she sighed, hoping it was food coming. She glared at nothing when she heard Svikja yell out Murdvig's name happily. The slave girl walked into the cell and started to kiss Murdvig, and Wisk grimaced in disgust at them. Once again, she hears the jail door opening, and sees Illr with the food tray. Even though she hated his guts, she couldn't go without food, even if it was brought by him. He put the tray under the cell door and only pushed it a few inches away from his fingertips.

As her stomach gurgles in hunger, she slowly started to crawl towards the plate filled with hot food. Soon enough she reached the plate and as her fingertips brushed across the rim of the metal, Illr roughly grasped her wrist and pulled her towards him. He grinned at her as her face was shoved against the bars and then he closed his eyes in bliss as he started to roughly kiss her. She retched as soon as his lips touched hers and her eyes roamed around his figure.

'_There it is!'_ she thought to herself as she reached out and slyly pulled a sheathed dagger from the left side of his belt. She grinned buoyantly as she tossed it over her back onto her cot. His eyes were closed in the throes of passion as she did this, it happened so quickly; he never even felt the dagger leaving his person. As soon as she threw the dagger onto the cot, she pushed him away and wiped her mouth from any disgusting germs.

"I knew you would give into me sooner or later." He winked at her and walked out of the jail.

Wisk glared at the other two people occupying the cell. They weren't even paying attention to her, she could have been raped, but they were so lost in each other, they completely ignored her. Frowning, she turned towards her cot and then grinned. Step one of the escape plot had begun.

"I feel extremely insulted by you two not sharing your secret with me." She told them as she saw them discussing things in whispers she couldn't decipher.

Svikja laughed mockingly for a few seconds and then glared at Wisk.

"Why don't you go and try to steal a dragon egg, thief? Oh wait, you already tried!" one more laugh," and that's why you're going to die tomorrow!"

Wisk almost gasped in shock. No one knew what she tried to do! She didn't even tell Murdvig, meaning, she MUST be a spy! The only other people that would know are people of high rank, or her elders. She looked on coolly, trying to play off her shock. She couldn't even give Svikja a hint that showed her growing suspicion to the slave. Wisk looks at the girl, reassessing her appearance now since she turned away and started discussing things with Murdvig again.

'_She holds herself properly, like a noble, sitting up straight and feet firmly planted on the ground. Her hair is always up in some sort of intricate hairstyle, being a slave; it's practically prohibited to make yourself look proper.' _Wisk almost ginned in happiness as she realized, Svikja must be a spy. The truth was practically screaming in her face as she saw the expensive anklet attached to her ankle. Even if it was a family heirloom from a fellow slave family member, it was too expensive to own for more than a few years. Reason being, Wisk herself knows the man who made it. She helped make it herself when she was training with him. It was made about a year before that date.

Mentally preparing herself, she knew Murdvig would not take the news likely. He would yell at her and name her all kinds of names, including jealous. Was she jealous? Extremely. If she was a noble and had the chance to seduce a handsome young man into telling the truth about his escape plan, she wouldn't hesitate to say yes. If she had the opportunity to fall in love with that young man, she would be jealous also. She was jealous of Svikja, but at the same time was not; she wouldn't betray anyone just because someone told her to.

* * *

As Svikja left the jail, Wisk prepared herself as she called Murdvig over and told him to sit next to her. As soon as he sat down she began the conversation by telling him to listen to what she has to say before he does anything. He agrees as she takes a deep breath.

"I think Svikja is a spy. There are many things about her which make bells in my head ring, loud and clear. I know you won't like what I am saying, I know you like her very much. Just look at the facts first before you make any assumptions about me and what I'm saying." He stared at her deeply and she shifted uncomfortably for a second as his gaze made her heart flutter restlessly.

"Prove it to me." Was all he told her after about a minute of uncomfortable silence.

"How do you think she found out about what I'm in here for? She must have thought I would have told you and proceeded to say it out loud. The only other people that would know about it are either dead or a person of special significance."

And anyone close to King Galbatorix, she finished to herself.

"You must be just je-"

"Jealous?" she cut him off abruptly, "Why should I be jealous when I am with you all and every day?"

"True." He nods at the truth in her question.

"Plus, I don't know you well enough to like you as more then a friend." She blushed, knowing she was lying to him a little bit, she wasn't in love with the boy, she just thought he was attractive. "I'm more worried about making it out alive today, and falling in love comes later in my life." That was the truth.

"I believe you, but I don't think she will tell my plans to anyone." He confidently stated to her.

"Alright, you believe what you want, at your own risk; I have my own plans that need to be completed."

Wisk secretly hoped Murdvig would cause a ruckus on his way out and draw everyone's attention away from her plan.

"How long until your plan starts?" she asked him.

"Soon." He replied coolly with one word, but that was all she needed.

"I can get you past the jail doors, where our belongings are, but from there, we must split up and go our own ways. I'm going to wait for you in the north. Maybe somewhere around the area of Bullridge? But I'm going to Marna, so if you get a chance, meet me there, I'll make sure you are able to safely get in." She explained to him, secretly hoping they would meet up once more.

"Svikja is going to meet me in front of the jail doors. I'll follow her out. Don't get too disappointed when I get to Bullridge before you." He said cockily and Wisk couldn't help but to take the offered challenge.

"Ha-ha, winner pays the first meal in celebration of breaking out!" she laughed and really hoped he would get there before her. If he doesn't, that meant something had gone wrong.

* * *

Soon enough, Illr walked into the jail with the plates of food. Quickly thinking, Wisk threw the dagger to Murdvig and mouthed instructions to hide him in the dark corner of the cell. He quickly scrambled into the corner, clutching the dagger tightly in his hand.

She walked up to the bars and pouted a little bit as he walked up to the door.

"Illr..." she called out softly. His head whisked up and looked at her in shock.

"I've changed my mind. Today is my last day alive and I don't want to die without experiencing some…things." She said and almost laughed at the hopeful look in his face.

She then walked to her cot and sat down and scooted towards the wall, leaving a bit of space left over for him to sit on. She pointed her pointer finger at him and then turned it towards him in a 'come hither' motion.

"I knew you would come to me sooner or later. Women can't resist me." She almost gagged, wondering exactly what type of women couldn't resist him and his...erm...charms.

She smiled at him when he unlocked her cell door and started to slowly walk in.

'_I wonder if that is supposed to be attractive.'_ She thought to herself, looking at his ridiculous strut as he got closer towards her.

As he got close to her, she scooted on the cot, her back on the wall, and she was secretly facing Murdvig. Illr quickly walked in front of her and pulled her into a kiss. While he was kissing her, she made sure his back was to Murdvig and used her finger to motion him over. He quickly walked over, and the quick movement made her wonder how he was feeling at that moment.

Pushing her thoughts aside, she watched as Murdvig went behind Illr, pulled out the dagger, and hit him in the back of the head. All she felt was Illr's full weight on her as he slumped into unconsciousness. Finding it hard to breathe, she tried pushing him off, but wasn't strong enough. Murdvig, sensing her distress, picked up Illr by his collar and threw him roughly to the floor. Wisk winced, knowing he would have a major headache when he awoke, especially since she heard his head hit the floor loudly.

She breathed in relief when Illr's body was pulled off of her. Wisk then chanced a glance at Murdvig and was mildly surprised at the glare upon his face.

"Why did your plan have to end up in you offering your innocence to him?" He asked her angrily.

"Which innocence are you talking about? I don't ever remember having one, as far as I can remember." She answered honestly, too honestly for his liking. He merely stayed silent and roughly handed her the dagger. She walked towards Illr's body and lifted his arms while Murdvig lifted his legs. Together, they both lifted the guard's body onto Murdvig's cot, hiding it from view. Reaching into Illr's belt and grabbing the chain which held the keys used to unlock the prisoner's cells, she and Murdvig walked out of the cell and she locked the doors behind them.

They slowly opened the loud jail door, wincing at the loud creaking sound which emitted from the joints. She stuck her head out of the gap between the wall and the door and looked around the room; she smiled in relief, seeing the room empty. She stuck her head back into the room her body occupied and looked at Murdvig, she nodded at him and he understood that to mean the room was clear.

She slowly walked out of the room, her muscles tensed, ready to jump into action at the slightest sound. Looking throughout the newer room she just walked into, she could see the wooden chairs with holes in the armrests, which were made so they could tie down the prisoners. She could remember sitting there when they were trying to get her into a cell, and how uncomfortable the shackles were on her wrists. Looking around the room, she grinned when she found the wall which held prisoner personal belongings and saw her personals among the rack.

"Turn around." She commanded Murdvig as she picked up her leather tunic and started to loosen the worn out tunic and breeches the jail provided. She only had to wait while Murdvig took his things off of the same wall and walked towards the opposite end of the room. She smiled to herself, finally feeling comfortable in her own clothing. She turned to Murdvig to check if he was done putting his clothing back on and gasped.

On his back was a large scar running from his right shoulder down to his left hip. She felt him freeze up as she walked closer. She really, really wanted to know the story behind that scar, but the story seemed sad and depressing from the look of the scar itself.

"Is it from bad memories?" she asked him quietly, running her finger tips over the discolored skin, to her knowledge, it looked to be from a sword or dagger of some type. He nodded and she questioned herself.

'_Should I, or shouldn't I?'_ She hoped he wouldn't kill her after what she was about to do.

Taking a risk, she removed her fingers and replaced it with her lips, feeling the texture of the scar with them as he took in a deep breath in surprise. She firmly put her hand on his shoulder and moved her lips towards his right ear, starting to feel her heartbeat gain momentum inside of her chest.

"In case we never see each other again, I only wanted you to have a good memory from that scar." She turned away and walked up to the wall once more, reaching for her daggers. Her daggers were like family to her, she went through so much with the two daggers, and she never wanted to lose them again. They we just regular looking daggers, black hilt and silver blade, but to her, they were her special friends.

As she strapped her daggers into her belt, she heard whistling from behind her and she turned her head towards Murdvig. He nodded at her approvingly and she smiled back at him.

"You don't look too bad yourself young man." She told him, winking and she started walking towards the outer door that would somehow lead them to freedom. He grabbed her hand before she fully walked away and pulled her back towards his body.

"My name is really Murtagh." He whispered into her ear and she started giggling randomly.

"And mine is Myra." She told him, giggling from guilt.

"Myra..." he tasted her name in his mouth and liked the sound of 'Myra' better than 'Wisk'.

* * *

"Hey, Murtagh, we don't have all day, you know." Myra grinned; seeing him distracted was fun for her and she knew it probably wouldn't happen again for some time.

_'He actually looks adorable with that distracted face.' _She thought to herself humorously. She was happy, even if they did get caught, she could still say she managed to somewhat escape, and did so with honor.

Reaching the door that lead to their destiny, they took a deep breath, unsheathed their weapons and gave each other a lingering last look, not knowing what would come to pass.

That would turn out to be the last look they were able to give each other for quite some time.

* * *

o.o Review! =3


	5. Everything He Is Sorry For

Hey! I have no excuse for not updating... My muse abandoned me I guess, so I didn't want to write anymore. Eh, well I've been having this written for quite some time, but my friend ( I don't know her FF account name) put me on track, so now I actually have a plot and such... I know some of yous are upset, but I'm back, I'm not sure how long, but hey- can't complain. ;)

Thanks to all of those who have reviewed, I love you all. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon blah blah blah, I think most of us know what goes here. Don't mind my grammar mistakes, I'm only human!

And this chapter isn't complete, it has the trial, but I stop it before she finishes them all.

Gah, just read! 3 (Abigail by: Motionless In White is recommended listening [warning: It's screamo!])

* * *

Myra quickly ran up behind the guard who was roaming the hall, and wrapped her hand around his mouth. She used her dagger to stab him in the throat. She winced when he made a gasping sound, but she pushed her emotions away; she had to focus on her task. Guilt was for later. Knowing there would be more than just one death that night, she put on her emotionless mask, it was a way she arranged her features, showing nothing but a calm demeanor, so that her enemies would know that she would not spare them, if they had the chance to see her face. As a child, she had been taught to get what she needed, and vacate as quickly as possible.

Myra despised the mask, she hated it. She was forced to learn how to use it, and she hated the fact that she even had to hide emotions. She _liked _showing emotion, _liked _being able to show how she could feel inside. But-, thanks to her _wonderful _teacher, she always had to don that mask, resenting the day she was taught how to use it.

* * *

"_Stand in the corner of the room and set a plan to take each of the three guards down. Take them down before they can utter a sound to another and risk having you exposed," he told her once._

_On her first try, one bellowed his heart out and she was caught by the other guards. As a punishment she couldn't have food that day._

"_I expected more from you." Clearly, he resented her. And she almost laughed at him-: he wasn't using the mask he made __her use._

"_I will try harder next time, Father." She promised._

"_You had better-" was all he said in response before he locked her in her room, not feeling any remorse for his child.

* * *

_

She quickly dragged his heavy body into the room she had just left and hurried to take off his armor. Securing the armor and sword onto her body, she realized with disdain, that the armor was somewhat loose and would rattle whenever she moved. From her obscured vision, she could only see straight ahead, as the holes for the eyes faced straight in front of the helmet, and blocked her side view.

Stepping out of the door once more, she noticed Murtagh tense up and get ready to attack her before she hissed that it was really her. He stopped in shock, not expecting her to be inside of a guard's uniform.

"What are you waiting for? Get out of here!" She whispered, and he frowned at her.

"I'm waiting for Svikja, remember?" he asked her, getting impatient with said girl.

"Alright, well I am leaving now, if you do not show up where we planned, I am going to come back sooner or later and hunt you down-," she promised him.

"Please do, I will probably be doing things unwillingly anyway." He nodded to her watched as she ran into the hallway to his right, leaving him alone in the dark hallway, not knowing when to leave without the slave girl there, telling him when to leave. He waited a few more minutes before reluctantly starting to walk away from the spot, leaving the jail cell behind him. _Hopefully, _to himself, _Svikja will find her own way out. I'll have to try to make a distraction so that Myra can get out also. Hopefully it will not prevent me from escaping on my own._

Hiding behind a corner, Myra glanced towards the two guards patrolled in front of a plain, wooden door. Before she could escape, she had one more thing to do, and she was sure that door was the one she needed to get inside of to complete her mission. Backing away from her hidden spot a few feet, she ran and turned the corner towards the guards, pretending to be out of breath. She saw the two guards tense up from her quick appearance and she felt like grinning for shocking the two stoic guards.

"What goes on there?" one demanded of her, in a baritone voice.

She mustered up a deep voice and hoped to the Gods that it wouldn't squeak or sound so different that they would know she was a female.

"Lord Galbatorix has ordered me to find every able bodied man and order them to the courtyard and protect the castle." She pretended to be out of breath for a few seconds, "The Varden are attacking Uru'baen!" She tried to shout in a deep voice and it almost made her wince because when she yelled "Varden", she felt her voice fluctuate and it turned high pitch. Thankfully, it must have made her seem more hysterical; the guards didn't react.

"Well then why did he not ring the alarm?" One asked, disbelieving.

"The Lords and Ladies are still visiting; he does not want to cause chaos among them by ringing the alarm." It was not just a guess- She knew he did have lords and ladies visiting. This bit of information triggered them to look at each other for a second. 'He' pretended to run down the empty hallway just to the right of them and make loud noises, as if he were running away to tell more guards. She then quieted the noise, as if the running person would have gotten far away and the noise would have ended up ceasing. Taking off her helmet, she positioned herself at the corner of the hallway and stuck part of her head out, checking to see if the guards had actually believed her.

She grinned to herself when she noticed the guards turn to face each other and then run off into the opposite direction. She then took off the armor she wore, a bit loudly and dropped it where she stood. Quickly taking out her daggers, she ran towards the door the guards had been in front of previously-, and mentally prepared herself for the trials ahead. She knew most of the patterns to pass the trials, but she was still nervous; the last time she attempted her plan, she had been caught and put in the jail cell before she could finish. Calming her fears, she ripped open the door, then she instinctively ducked her head and at the same time, a huge axe was swung out of nowhere, and hit the spot her head had just occupied. She laughed, the axe had a spell on it which made it automatically swing when the door opened.

Sighing in gratitude, she stepped forward and prepared herself for the upcoming jump. She could feel heat which started to enter the room because there was no place the wind from the other side of the door could blow in. Bracing herself as the room started shaking, she went on her hands and knees to situate her position so that she would not fall. Soon enough, the floor started to split in half. The side she was on was moving backwards and the other side did not move at all. In between the split floor, there was nothing but darkness. It wasn't just a normal darkness, it was the type of darkness that was foreboding, and she did not want to look down into-, for fear that she would be sucked in.

She shivered, thinking about where that darkness would lead her , but luckily, she had the mindset which gave her strength to admit that she would not find out, and that she would have to marry Galbatorix himself before she allowed herself to enter that- darkness.

_'I can do this'_, ' she thought.

She then used the wall behind her as leverage to throw herself off the side of the room she was on, to get to the other side. As she flew over the darkness, she could feel its tendrils slowly edge their way onto the platform she _barely _landed on-, and start to grab onto her ankle. She screamed when she realized-, that- that scenario did not happen the last time she was in that room. Myra kept trying to pull her ankle away from the grasp of the tendrils, but to no avail. It would only pull harder and the pain brought tears to her eyes. The darkness scared her, a memory of her father showed itself in her mind, something he told her once, she had never understood what he had meant that day.

"_Pömnuria vgata weohnata waíse garjzla… My path will be light. Always remember that for the dark times, when no one is there to help you, and when you find yourself truly and utterly... lost."_

If she was not in the predicament she was currently in, she would have scoffed at the thought of him helping and showing kindness. Snapping back to attention, she remembered those words and that she had to say them correctly, else the spell would not work. She concentrated on saying the spell clearly and enunciating every syllable and making sure it was correct. And at the same time, she stretched out her right palm and faced it towards the impending darkness that was attaching itself to her ankle; working its way to her leg. She broke out in shivers when she felt a slimy appendage go up her leg-, like a tentacle of some sort.

" Pömnuria.. vgata... weohnata... waíse... garjzla!"

She always wondered what would happen when she said those words, and she finally received her answer when a bright, white light spread out from her open palm and flew along the body of the tendril and disappeared into the darkness that she did not have the heart to look down in to. She saw black creeping up into her eyesight, yet she could not tell if it was because of the darkness in the room, or an effect from the spell she had cast.

All was silent.

Then there was a high pitched scream that came out from beneath the floor, piercing her ears, making her scream out in pain. She covered her ears, yet could not silence the sound coming from the abyss-, into which- the light had disappeared.

The light that disappeared-, suddenly arose in front of her and she almost gasped in shock, she could have sworn she saw something in the light, but it disappeared once more, as suddenly as it emerged, leaving sparkles of light in its place.

"What in the name of the gods... was that?" She muttered to herself, fully believing that her mind went moonstruck at what she had just witnessed.

The floor started shaking, making her groan in disappointment, she nearly slapped herself, as she remembered that there were other trials that needed to be completed.

_'Why me? Why must I have to be the one person that has to go gallivanting after something so stupid? This mission is insanity!' _She ranted. She was physically and emotionally tired from everything she had just been put through, yet at the same time, she was happy; happy because that was the hardest task which she had to do, other than break out of the castle itself, of course.

* * *

Hmm, I think I need a beta. I mean I think I have one, but I want one who's on, so we can be friends and they can be my beta. (Not that I'm not friends with my current one!) Okay, I'll stop typing and let yous review and whatnot...

As yous can tell, my writing style has changed alot too...

I suck more now. ;)


End file.
